Tobi's Impossible Mission
by dghjkhgdrtuio
Summary: Tobi is ordered by this mysterious organization to kill a woman for her money. The catch is, he knows this woman............and is in love with her. If he doesn't kill her, they will kill him, her and everyone she knows. If he does, he must live withgrief


Tobi stood in front of a restaurant and twiddled his thumbs. He took a breath and opened the large, metal doors leading into it. It smelled of baked fish and bread. People sat in booths or at tables, munching on food or talking. The person standing at the podium eyed Tobi, "How may I help you?"

Tobi gripped his sleeve and walked up to the waitress. "I, uh, saw your help wanted sign in the window." He handed her the HELP WANTED poster and she studied it thoughtfully. "Wait here." She said.

Tobi looked around as she left. Fancy lights hung from the ceiling and the booths were covered in fine, red leather. A kitchen stood in the very back, its perfect white counter-tops shining from the lights above it. Tobi scratched at his hair and sat down at the waiting chairs. She came back with a sturdier man behind her. He eyed Tobi with a stern, amber gaze. Tobi waved timidly and met the man with a small hand shake. He looked at the help wanted sign and sighed, "He seems good waiter material."

Tobi smiled uncertainly. The man yawned, "Can I see a resume?" Tobi took out a folded piece of paper from his jacket pocket. The manager skimmed it over, and gave it back to him. "Welcome to the business." He shook hands with Tobi and threw him an apron and a nametag. "Put your name on that name tag, boyo. I don't think you wanna be called 'waiter boy'."

He laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world and left to the kitchen, yelling at the chef to work faster. Tobi slipped on his apron and wrote his name, Tobi, on the cardboard. The waitress at the front shoved him a tray and pointed to the plates of food laid out at the kitchen. "Here's the food that the table number wanted. See, table number; food."

Tobi nodded, partly getting it and went over to the kitchen. Baked fish and steak sat steaming on their perfectly glossy plates. Tobi's stomach growled in frustration. He forgot to eat. Weird he would forget to eat when he was trying to get a job at a restaurant. He picked up the plates and set them on the tray. He walked swiftly over to table 4 and set the steak and fish onto the table. The people stared at him like he was insane. "I didn't order any baked fish, sir."

The man huffed, "I am allergic to garlic. This steak has a garlic smell to it." Tobi blushed in embarrassment and took the plates back up. "I am, uh, terribly sorry! I'm new to this thing."

The man and wife nodded uncertainly and watched as Tobi walked off with the food. Two days later, the manager called the waiters over to the kitchen. He eyed Tobi and everyone else sharply, "Okay, ladies and gentlemen, we have a very important critic coming today! I want everyone working hard and doing everything PERFECTLY!" He glared at Tobi, who was known as the mess-up in the restaurant. The group nodded and scattered to their tables. The manager pulled Tobi aside, "I am giving you one chance," he growled, "You will take care of the critic." Tobi nodded and grabbed a tray.

During the afternoon, a woman of 15 walked into the restaurant. Her hair was set back in a long braid that reached down to her thighs. Tobi was busy getting the menus ready and when he turned around to greet the critic, he felt like he was burning up. She was so cute. "I, uh, hi. I'll be y-your waiting this evening." It was Kairi! His high school crush! He smiled and blushed a bright red. The critic smiled back at him and let him seat her to a table. "What w-would y-you like to drink, ma'am?" The critic looked at the menu and back at Tobi. She stared at him; he was blushing three different shades of red. "I'll just have an iced tea, sweetened." Tobi nodded and walked off, his cheeks a bright red.

He came back and set down her iced tea. The critic nodded and drank some of her tea. "Have you chosen what you want to eat, ma'am?" Tobi said, his cheeks still red. The critic smiled at him, "Yes, and call me Kairi."

Tobi smiled and blushed even darker, "Of course, Kairi." Kairi looked over the menu and gave him the paper menu board. "I'll have the steak, medium." He nodded and came back thirty minutes later with a steaming steak. "Here is your steak, beauti- I mean Kairi."

Kairi giggled and thanked him for the meal. She bit into it and chewed it thoughtfully. Tobi stood behind her, gazing dreamily at her hair. She was so young! How did she become a critic at a young age? As he came around to take her glass for a refill, she turned to him and said, "Sit here, I want to chat."

Tobi smiled, shaking inside, and sat down across from her. "I couldn't but notice how much you stared at me and how you seemed to blush every time you saw me." Tobi widened his eyes and fidgeted in his seat. "I, uh, didn't mean to stare, I…"

Kairi put a hand on top of Tobi's, "I couldn't but have thought that I've seen you before." Tobi blushed, "We went to the same high school. I was a senior and you were a junior." Kairi smiled, "Oh yea, I remember you! I was getting a rumor that you liked me."

Tobi blushed and shrunk in his seat, "I, uh, might have had a little crush on you." More like a HUGE crush! Whenever she would talk to him, he would seem like she was kissing him. Kairi smiled and was she turning red? They talked and Tobi was sure she would kiss him. Sadly, she didn't. She stood up, thanked Tobi for the meal, and walked off. Suddenly, she turned around, walked up to Tobi, and kissed him on the cheek. Tobi blushed such a dark red; he looked like he was sunburned. He enjoyed this day so much.

……………………………………………………………………..

Tobi opened the door to his apartment and was met by a tall man with spiky, blue hair. He wore a gray jacket and a headband around his head. He smiled down at Tobi and he saw sharp, jagged teeth.

"Uh, may I help you?" Tobi asked warily. The man grabbed Tobi's arm. Tobi panicked and tried to tug away from the man's strong hold. The man smiled again and growled, "Come with me. We need to talk to you."

We? Who's we? The tall man dragged him down the hall and slammed Tobi's door. Tobi tugged and tugged, but the man was very strong. They were outside now and the setting sun shown just barely through the town. Another man stood at the end of the alleyway, his hair in a long pony-tail. "We got him." The shark-man growled, smiling. The man at the end of the alleyway turned around and Tobi almost screamed. He had two, glowing red eyes. As he neared the demon-like man, he could see details in his face. He had two lines coming down from the corner of his eyes. He had a black cloak with red clouds on it. Tobi panicked and suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs. The shark-man swung a huge hand onto his mouth and bared his shark-teeth. They took Tobi into an abandoned house and sat him down in a chair. A few more people came out from some rooms, all wearing the same red-clouded cloak. One orange-haired man with many piercings talked first. "We heard you know Kairi."

Tobi nodded, eying the man warily. He didn't want to be hurt by these people, so he just agreed to their questions and answered what they needed to know. The orange-haired man shot a glance toward the shark-man and back to Tobi. "She is a billionaire and we need her money. The only way to even bet near her is to kill her guards. The only way to get her money is to kill her."

Tobi widened his eyes and fell onto his knees, "What are you planning on doing?" The red-eyed man came up to Tobi and crouched down so he was eye-level to Tobi. "We need you to kill Kairi."

………………………………………………………………………

Kairi stretched and sat on her bed. She looked out her window at the silvery moonlight. The ocean that was near her house slowly moved back and forth, swaying with the wind. Kairi yawned, was it late already? She looked at the clock near her bed and sighed. 9:00 and she felt like she would just pass out. She got under the covers and cuddled in a tight ball. She always did that, she never knew why. She slept with a smile on her face, dreaming about Tobi. What a coincidence she would meet him here, across the country where they went to school. She was strangely young when she went to high school. Having the IQ of 200, she had some competition with another man named Shikamaru. She was lucky to be at high school at age 13. She blushed in her sleep as she dreamt of Tobi and her kissing.

………………………………………………………………………

Tobi backed up, his eyes wide. "No! I won't do it! Not Kairi!" The red-eyed man stood up and approached him slowly. The orange-haired man growled, "You may do what we talked about, Itachi."

Itachi glared down at Tobi and nodded, not looking back. "You will follow our orders. If you don't I have no choice but get rid of you." His eyes flickered and Tobi sat still. His knees curled up to his chest. "You will follow orders, Tobi." Itachi repeated. Tobi nodded slowly, hypnotized. "You will kill her, Tobi." Tobi nodded at that too. He couldn't control himself! It was Itachi's eyes. They made him do this. Itachi smiled, "Good boy, Tobi."

Itachi stood up and backed away from Tobi, nodding to the shark man. "He's all your, Kisame." Kisame nodded and picked Tobi up by the arm. Tobi shook his head, getting rid of the hypnosis. Kisame smiled, "Have fun, Tobi." And he threw him out the door. Tobi looked around him, the night seeming like a living, breathing creature. His hands fidgeted and he fell to his knees. He had to kill Kairi, or else they would kill him AND Kairi! He shook and suddenly burst into tears.

"I can't do it!" He cried to himself. "I can't kill her! I love her too much!" He kept on sobbing until someone heard him from the street and came running to see what was wrong.

……………………………………………………………………….

Tobi woke up and solemnly walked to the bathroom, washing his face. Today, he had to go to work. He decided to skip work and stay in bed. He was too sick to go to work. The thing that happened last night made him lose his appetite and love for work. He walked slowly back to his bed and noticed a sharp blade on his nightstand. A note was tied to the handle. It said,

Use this to kill her, so we know what type of blade you used. Have fun and remember we're watching you.

Tobi's skin turned pale and he gulped. He felt sick. Why did they choose him? Why couldn't they pick someone else? Like her enemy or something? Then he knew. _So I could feel even worse about it, because I loved her. _

He looked away from the sharp blade that glistened in the early morning sunlight. He couldn't take it. He had to do it, though. Or else they would kill him and Kairi and anyone else she knew. "So Kairi's going to die anyway." He said out loud. A tear fell down his pale cheek and fell on the ground. _Kairi's going to be murdered. And she's gonna be murdered by………_me!

…………………………………………………………………………

Tobi took in a breath and walked toward Kairi's house. Her house seemed huge next to the sea. The salty sea air blew in Tobi's face as he knocked on the door. A man came to the door, his face looking like he ran into a stop sign. Tobi held up his hand in greeting and warily smiled up at him. Kairi voice came down the stairs. "It's okay, Charlie, he's a friend!" The man grunted and stepped aside. Tobi hugged Kairi shortly and she directed him to a seat. "What made you come here?" She asked curiously.

Tobi smiled, feeling sick to his stomach, and sighed, "Oh, I just wanted to spend time with my friend. I just haven't seen you in years and here we are!" Kairi smiled, "Yeah, here we are."

Tobi and Kairi blushed. Kairi stood up and brushed her sleeves. "Come with me." She led him to her room that was upstairs. Tobi's heart fluttered in his stomach and his stomach was in knots. The blade bounced against his thigh as he hiked up the stairs to the second floor. She set him on the bed and went into her closet for a second. She came back out with a remote. Tobi looked up questioningly up at his crush and she smirked. "It's for this." She said, reading his thoughts. She pressed a green button and the wall across from them slid apart to show a T.V. And a HUGE one at that! She smiled proudly as Tobi walked over to it. "It's amazing." Tobi gasped. Kairi blushed and walked toward him. Tobi turned around to find Kairi very close to him. His heart skipped a beat. She smiled and put her arms around his neck. Tobi blushed so brightly, he glowed. "I'm glad you like it." She whispered.

Suddenly, she pressed her lips softly to Tobi's. Tobi's heart fluttered in his chest and he felt sick to his stomach. _Why do you have to kiss me NOW?! I'm ordered to kill you! _He pulled away and looked in Kairi's young eyes. He loved her, but he didn't want to hurt her. He looked away from her and out the window. A tear came down his cheek as he saw two forms by the shore, staring at him. _Itachi and Kisame. _

Itachi's red eyes came as clear as crystal. _We're watching you, _they read, _if you don't kill her, we will and you'll be killed along with her. Everyone that she knows, every innocent soul will be KILLED. _

Kairi put her hand against Tobi's cheek and pulled his head toward her. "Is there something wrong?" Tobi choked and looked dreamily at Kairi. "I………….c-can't say."

Kairi's eyes shone with concern. She hugged him tight and Tobi choked on his tears. He was silent on the tears and he pulled the jagged blade up to her back. His hand trembled as the blade barely touched her shirt. "I can't do it." He whispered out loud. Kairi pulled back, "What?"

"_I CAN'T DO IT!_" Tobi cried and he dropped the blade on the ground. Kairi pushed away from him, her eyes full of shock. Tobi fell to his knees, shedding tears. Kairi trembled and fell onto her bed. "What were doing with that knife?!" She cried. Tobi slammed his head into his hands, sobbing. "T-they ordered me to kill you." He cried.

"What?!" Kairi gasped, shocked. Tobi shook his head, "If I didn't kill you, _they _would! They would kill me and everyone that you loved! All those innocent people!" Kairi trembled and crawled away from Tobi, tears pouring down her face. Suddenly, the window opened and Itachi and Kisame came in, their cloaks billowing from the cold sea breeze. "You didn't do it, Tobi." Itachi said growled, his eyes digging into the young man. Tobi looked up at Itachi and his partner with teary eyes. "I have no choice but to take her and you HOSTAGE!" Itachi growled.

Kisame grabbed Kairi by the collar and lifted her up. She screamed bloody murder and heavy footsteps came up the stairs. "Charlie! Help!" Kairi screamed. The man slammed open the door and flinched back in surprise. Kisame, tying Kairi up with a rope, grinned at the man with sharp teeth. Kairi screamed again and Charlie came with swinging fists. Kisame swung his fist and made the man fly back and crash into the wall. Unconscious. Itachi grabbed Tobi by the collar and knocked him out with a vase. The world went black.

………………………………………………………………………….

Tobi woke up, dazed and confused, by the shore. The waves battered at a cliff that he was standing on. Kairi, screaming, stood beside him. The waves clawed at the rocky cliff, hungry for Tobi and his love. Itachi cut Tobi's ropes and tore off Kairi's ropes. Kisame chuckled and stood behind Tobi. "Prepare to watch your love die!"

Kairi started to cry as she was pushed toward the edge. Tobi acted quickly. He swung around and hit Kisame in the side of the head. He grabbed the edge of his head, stared at Tobi blankly and fell to the ground, unconscious. Itachi gritted his teeth and pushed Kairi off the cliff. She screamed and clawed for the cliff edge. She missed and started to fall. "NO!" Tobi screeched and dove for the edge. He leaned down and grabbed Kairi's hand just in time. Time seemed to stand still, their eyes locked and Tobi knew he would die for her. "I love you, Kairi." He whispered, tears going down his face. Kairi gripped Tobi's arm tightly, her eyes full of tears. Her feet dangled 20 feet above jagged rock and dangerous water. If he didn't grab her in time, she would be stabbed and smashed. Itachi shook his head and grabbed Tobi by the collar and pulled him back. Kairi grabbed the cliff edge and struggled to get back onto the earth. Itachi swung Tobi around and round-house kicked him. Tobi fell to his knees, shooting pain crawling up his leg. Itachi smirked, "You have made Pein very mad. For that, you must be severely punished."

He grabbed Tobi's neck and lifted him up. _This jerk is strong!_ Tobi thought as he kicked Itachi in the stomach. Itachi stood back and grabbed his stomach in pain. Itachi shook his head, "You have made me disappointed, and for that I must kill you."

Ravens flew out of Itachi's cloak and engulfed Tobi. He panicked and looked in a circle. Suddenly, Itachi came from one of the ravens and sent both of them off the cliff. Kairi sat at the edge of the cliff, screaming Tobi's name as he was sent down the cliff. Itachi had grabbed a jagged piece of rock from the ledge and smirked. "Your turn, ma'am."

Kairi screamed and stepped back as Itachi came up the cliff. Itachi smiled evilly as he approached Kairi. His face was cut in a few places. "Y-you killed Tobi!" Kairi choked, tears streaming down her face. "I didn't even get to say I loved him." She cried. Itachi chuckled and approached Kairi slowly, "He didn't love you," he smiled, "he tried to kill you. Is that love? I would say not."

He grabbed Kairi's neck and gripped tightly. Kairi choked and gasped as he picked her up by the neck. "Prepare to meet your death." He paused and chuckled, "Say hi to Tobi for me."

He carried her to the cliff and was about to throw her when a stabbing pain etched into his back. He dropped Kairi onto the ground He swung around to find Tobi, terribly battered up, with the knife in his back. Blood trickled down his mouth and he growled. "You JERK!" He managed to use the rest of his strength and punch him in the side of his head. After that, Itachi fell to the ground, dead.

Kairi sat, choking and shocked, near Itachi's body. Itachi's eyes stared blankly into the dimming sky and Tobi fell to his knees. Kairi stumbled to her feet and ran to Tobi side. "Tobi! Oh my god, Tobi! Are you okay?!" He limply looked up at Kairi and smiled, blood coming out of his mouth. "I love you Kairi. I would never let anything happen to you." Kairi shed tears and hugged Tobi so tightly he thought he would suffocate. "I love you, too, Tobi. Please, I'll go get help!" Tobi stopped her as she got up to leave. He suddenly fell back onto his back. "I'm too battered up. I-I can't go on."

Kairi shook her head rapidly, "No! I'll get help! Don't you dare die!" Tobi stared hard at Kairi, his eyes already telling what he was going to say, _Leave me be, Kairi. I knew I would die the moment they pulled me into their secret building. _Kairi grabbed Tobi's torn-up shirt and lied her head down in his chest. Tobi lifted up his hand and groomed her hair. "D-don't cry. I don't w-want you to cry."

Kairi could tell the energy was fading from him, and fast. Kairi looked around; there must be SOMEBODY that could help him. She glanced back at Itachi, his hand now lightly gripping a kunai. Kairi cradled Tobi's head in her lap and brushed his sweaty hair out of his eyes. "Don't cry, Kairi. D-don't c-c-c"

He didn't finish as his head slumped in her lap and his breathing ceased. Kairi gritted her teeth and tears welled up into her eyes. "Tobi." She whispered, "TOBI!"


End file.
